The moment I needed the most
by Linneagb
Summary: The moment I needed the most was a moment that would give me something that would make it all make sense. A such moment never came but everything else seems to make more sense than it ever did before- so maybe there was a reason anyway. My name is Kenny LaRusso- and this is my story.
1. Just Kenny

**So, the second series of the dumping ground is over. And I had decided already before to start a new multi- chapter story for it to get to use the new characters. This means I'm working on nine multi- chapter stories but, but. I'm almost done with when the past catches up so…. I think I'll manage. **

"JACE" I ran after my blonde boyfriend. "Jace please." Tears rose in my eyes and my voice was breaking as I grabbed his shoulder and he span around. "Jace…" I said, with a weaker tone in my voice than what I had planned. Jason- or Jace as most people called him was crying too- I could see the tears that sprung in his eyes. But he fought it and shook my hand off.

"Get away from me Kenny." He pushed me, I stumbled and landed on my back on the pavement by the football field. "It's over." With the last two and a half words he spun around again and stomped away from me. I pulled myself up to sit on the verge of the pavement and I cried and it was a miracle my heart breaking couldn't be heard for anyone outside. But I heard it- oh I heard it.

"JACE" I shouted one last time but Jace didn't even flinch. I leaned my elbows against my knees and put my head in my hands. Sobbing as I could feel my heart breaking- just as if Jace had actually ripped it out and jumped on it- shattering into millions of tiny pieces that would take ages to get back together- if I ever could get them back together- because now it didn't feel like it.

My name was Kennedy Joanie LaRusso- I usually wouldn't even have to mention that the person whom gave me that name was obsessed with John. F. Kennedy. But everyone called me just Kenny for short- I was fourteen years old- and my life had always been a perfect mess. Nothing had ever really made sense- my dad raped my mum- I never met him because when he found out he was going to be a dad he took a bunch of tablets and alcohol and killed himself. My mum- the one who's obsessed with John F. Kennedy- is thirty nine years old for the moment- but in the way of thinking- she's like a seven- year old.

I know- loads of people would say that their parents- or their children or their friends for that matter- acts like children- but I'm serious- my mum had a brain damage. She fell in some stairs when she was seven and hit her head so hard it's never going to mature as other people's brains do. Don't get me wrong now- my mum was probably the most clever person I knew- you would just have to get to know her for real to see it- and she's the most kind and sweet person ever. I loved her and she loved me- but that's not the problem.

The problem was the fact that I was pregnant.

I'd grown up at a home for people with the kind of brain damage that my mum had. I loved being there, it was a home- only it could never be my home. I didn't know what I was going to with this baby- but if I came to the conclusion I'm going to keep Boo- which I called it because "it" didn't feel right but I didn't know if I was a girl or a boy- I was not letting him or her grow up in a place like this.

The thing living at a place like Sunshine- as they called the home- is that it was just not meant to be for a child really growing up. And as I've grown older- since I was about five or six- I have spent more time taking care of the people there, than them taking care of me like adults should have taken care of me like adults should take care of a child living with them.

There were also these small problems- as far as I can remember people had been stealing my toys when I've been playing and then refusing to give them back. Like when I ever get ill I'd have to go home to someone from the staff until I got better. Like if I ever had a fight with someone living there they would first have the brain of a child and second, they'd be a lot bigger than me and it had happened more than once that it ended up in me getting hurt.

Sunshine was a home of happiness, a home of love, a home of many- but it wasn't- and had never been a home of me. And that was why I couldn't let another child be there- whether I was going to adopt Boo to someone else- someone older and more mature later- or if I was going to keep Boo I couldn't let the pregnancy happen- the first nine months of this little person's life happen in a place I could never have called home.

"Kenny?" I heard a male voice above my head and looked up- still crying to meet the grey eyes of Scotty Marten. Scotty was a twenty- three year old man that had begun working on Sunshine just after the summer a month and a half ago. And despite how new he was- he was the favorite- staff working at Sunshine among many of the residents- including me.

Now he came and sat down on the edge of the pavement beside me. He lifted his hand and started stroking my back. I tried saying something but my voice only broke into even wilder sobs. "Hey" Scotty put a hand to my shoulder and pulled me close. "It's alright" I sobbed even wilder. "Sch, sch, you need to breathe Ken'" Scotty- as the comforting person he was didn't let go off me until there were no more tears to cry.

"What's the matter?"

"Scotty…" I began to answer his question. "I have really, really messed up." Then I told him what had happened in short- leaving out most of it. Scotty stroke his chin and looked away from me. "Please don't be mad at me." I heard myself beg when I had told him. "Please- it wasn't planned it just… it just happened. Please Scotty please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He answered shortly. "So… have you got any ideas on what to do now?" I shrugged. I had an idea- but the risk was that he wouldn't like it and tell someone else from the staff- and then it would reach the other staff and in its own time my mum- I didn't want to risk that but I knew I had to tell someone so before I had the time to change my mind I took a deep breath and told him.

"Not really- but I want to get away- run away… get away from here and just figure something out. But I know I can't move because mum and the others would keep me here and… I just need to get away without that if you get what I mean…" It wasn't much of a plan- but it was all I had for the moment. Scotty sighed again.

"Are you sure it's what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure of anything." I answered him. "Everything's a mess but I need to get on my own two feet and then I can figure something out- please help me Scotty." Scotty sucked his lip in between his front teeth that he always did when he was trying to think hard. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I've got the night shift on Sunday. I can get a bus ticket to some place- Newcastle or some other town- not too big like London or something. But then promise me you'll bring a phone and a charger for it and charge it whenever you can and… hold on I've got a mobile charger you can lend that… so keep your phone charged in case you need it- and I want to talk to you at least a few times a week… And Kenny…" I had been sitting staring right in front of me for a while but now looked up at him. "Please be safe."

I nodded, tried to smile but it was probably more of a grimace. "And call me whenever you need okay? Come on now… now is this what you want to do?" I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Then I will have some bus tickets when I come to work on Sunday night, I will see what goes on the night between Sunday and Monday. Does that sound good?" I nodded and then hugged Scotty one more time.

Tears had started rolling down my cheeks again so I didn't let go right away- and my tears dripped down on his shirt until I pulled away a few moments later. We talked a bit more, made a list of what I'd have to bring with me. Then at last- when it had started getting darker and colder, and I was getting cold from standing in the wind, we hugged again and I turned around.

I was heartbroken- but for some reason a tiny little glimpse of light showed in the end of the tunnel. I still had no idea what I would do with little Boo, I still had no idea of what to do with myself but- maybe with getting the chance to stand on my own two feet to figure something close to a solution out- maybe that was what I had always needed.

In a walking tunnel under the highroad I stopped for a moment, held my palm to the lower part of my abdomen and whispered- more to myself than to my child actually "I love you little Boo. And I swear, even if it's going to take me forever I'll figure something out- because I am not going to let you down… I promise."

"Mum" I sat on my bed in mine and mum's room on Sunday night. Mum was almost asleep but I stayed up a couple of hours longer than her and that was when I was going to do the last of my packing. "You know I love you right- all the way to the moon and back again." Mum turned around sleepily and opened her eyes.

"I love you too Kenny- all the way to the sun and back again." Mum turned around again, I smiled slightly and then walked over and kissed her forehead. I sat down on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair all until I could hear her breaths get to light, slow snores as she fell asleep, Then I stood up again and pulled out a few sets of clothes from the wardrobe we shared and put them in my backpack.

At last I had everything packed, the clothes, the mobile charger I had gotten from Scotty, my phone, my wallet, my key to Sunshine, books and everything else I could need. Then I pulled the backpack over my shoulders and walked out to Scotty just as everybody else had either gone off to bed or gone home.

"Here" Scotty said once I came out and showed him that I was going and reached me a plastic bag. "Here's the bus ticket. It leaves from Washington Street, the big bus station you know. It leaves five minutes past midnight and it will be in Newcastle at half past five in the morning. "There are a few apples, a pack of crackers and two Kit Kat in the bag too." Scotty smiled a bit sadly. "Then there is a few packs of juice." I swallowed. Now when I was about to leave- I realized how much I actually was going to miss this. "Hey Kenny…" Scotty looked me in the eyes. "You don't have to do this you know."

I closed my eyes, a couple of tears fell from them and rolled down my cheeks. "I have to." I whispered. "I need to find myself to be able to find out what to do with my child." I let hear a short breath. "I don't know how- but I'll figure something out." Scotty smiled slightly, grabbed my arms and held me so I'd have to look him in the eyes.

"I may not have known you for very long Kenny- but if I know you right- and I think I do- I'll say that you will- you will always figure something out. Now off you go… Be safe okay." I hugged Scotty again and then walked out the door, out in the cold midnight air and looked up to the skies.

There was a cool breeze blowing in between the houses at Tennessee Street- where Sunshine laid- through the American- states- blocks as people called them, through California, Florida, North and South Carolina street and at last into Washington street where I walked up to the bus station right in the end of the street. It was yet an hour and a half before the bus would leave so I sat down on a bench and laid my head down with my backpack as a pillow. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep but my eyelids seemed to be getting heavier and heavier until I couldn't keep them open anymore.

"Hello? Miss? Is this the bus you're waiting for?" A deep male voice woke me up and my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and looked around- the male voice came from the bus driver that sat in the front of the bus that stood in front of me. The door was open and the driver sat and talked to me- he was pretty… big so to say… okay then… fat… might have been in his late forties and had kind brown eyes and grey hair.

"Are you coming on the bus for Newcastle?" He asked me, I nodded took my backpack and the bag Scotty had given me from which I pulled up the bus ticket and gave it to the driver. "Yes this is your bus and you're going… all the way to the end station in Newcastle…." He gave me a ticket back and then I put my bag in the front seat of the bus- to the left from the driver and sat down on the seat next to it.

Soon the bus started moving, it was warm here so I pulled my hoodie off, folded it and laid it as a pillow against the window. I leaned my head towards it and closed my eyes. But it took me a long while to fall asleep as this time- as soon as I had closed my eyes pictures of my mum showed behind my eyelids.

Was she still sleeping now? Well, of course she was it was only one in the morning. But had she woken up to go to the bathroom or get a cup of water? Had she noticed that I wasn't in my bed- and not anywhere else in the house either? And if she hadn't- what would she say when she did? Was she going to search land and ocean to find me? Or would it be like she broke a toy and cried for two days and then let it go?

"Miss. This is the end stop you need to get off now." The same voice that had woken me up the last time woke me up again, I lifted my head to see the rain falling against the bus window. "Miss?" I had barely started to remember where I was when my stomach turned. I clapped a hand on my mouth- jumped onto my feet and stumbled out of the bus without even caring about my stuff that still laid in the seat.

I barely stood with my own two feet on the rain- wet asphalt when I hunched over and threw up- followed by more heaves and I took support with my hands against my knees. "Hey kiddo." The driver clapped my bed. "Just chuck it up- you'll feel loads better… you done?" I stretched out again and nodded, wiping of my mouth with the back of my hand. "Come on… come sit down in the bus again." The driver had led me back to the bus, forced me to sit down, placed a plastic bag in my lap and run to the seven eleven nearby to get me something to drink before I had the time to protest or stop him. So there wasn't much left to do for me than to rest my head on my folded hoodie again and wait for him to come back.

"Here" I had fallen half asleep and woke up with a start when he ran into the bus again and shoved a coke- bottle in my hand. I started pulling my money out of my pockets to pay him back for it but he refused to take it. "This one's on me kiddo." He sat down by me. "Better now?" I nodded when had taken a sip from the coke. "'ve got a daughter 'bout your age…" he exclaimed- probably because he couldn't think of anything else to say. I only nodded.

"Sure you'll be fine now then?" he asked me when I stepped out of the bus for the second time. I nodded. He took a paper from the front of the bus and scribbled down a number on it. "Here- that's my number- you call me if you need anything. I have a feeling you need it." I shoved the paper in my pocket with no intention to read it. "I'm Don by the way… Don McMullen." I turned around into the bus- thought for a moment and answered him.

"I'm Kenny- just Kenny."

It was late that night when things started going really wrong, I was walking on a street counting the money I had to know how much I had for a hotel. When someone came, grabbed it and ran away with it. "HEY." I shouted and ran after- and ran- and ran- and ran. At last I stopped, looked around. I was in a forest. I had an old barn right in front of me, and I could see the road and cars from here. On the other side I could see a garden somewhere maybe a hundred meters away- but I wouldn't interrupt, and walked into the old barn.

I wasn't planning on falling asleep here- but what choice did I have? I had no money to pay for a hotel- no people I knew in Newcastle so I crouched in a corner of the barn and fell asleep with my backpack as pillow.

That night I woke up from hearing the wind blowing- and the last thing I remembered before everything went black was that the barn was collapsing over me.

**So… that's a first chapter…. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. **


	2. The dumping ground

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: **Thank you, thank you… thank you I guess. The updates for this might not come too often as I'm working on nine multi- chapter stories and haven't got too many ideas for this. But I'm not giving it up until I've finished it. Thank you for your review and the follow.

**Cookie05: **Thank you, and yes it will continue.

**LocalXmusicXjellybeanX: **Thank you for the favorite and follow.

**RHS25: **Thank you, I'm so happy you do. Yeah, I was really trying to get that cliffhanger by the end good. I'm glad I succeeded. I have loads and loads to do in school right now so I don't know how much I'm going to be able to write then. After that I'm probably going to Norway but I'll try to get writing done there, after the holidays I'll have four weeks work- experience so my updates may be really slow but I'll try to write and update as much as I can.

**Trenton Wilburton isn't my character- he's a character sent to me from LocalXmusicXjellybeanX. The rest of TDG's residents comes from the series of the dumping ground, I only own my characters and the plot. **

**And English is not my first language**

**Mike POV **

"Mike?" Mo came out in the kitchen where I stood cleaning the bench early forenoon at Monday. It was late September but all of the kids' had today off school because of some meeting between the teachers in another town both today and tomorrow. I stopped cleaning for a minute and looked up at him to answer. "That old barn in the trees collapsed of the wind tonight. Can I take the wood from them for my treasures?"

Sometimes I would wonder what Mo needed it all for. But he didn't keep it all around the house or his room like he had in the beginning. Now he kept it all in the garage so I could live with that. And there wasn't anything I could do with the material by the barn. It was on our ground so it practically belonged to me- so I told Mo he could have it. He ran outside- where the weather was cloudy, yet still and without rain- despite the night's storm- winds

"MIKE" Mo came running not five minutes later, running the fastest he could through the hallway and into the kitchen where I still was. He breathed heavily from running and stuttered something I could barely hear, at last he took a deep breath. "There's a dead girl" he said. "Under the wood of the old barn."

I barely understood what he was telling me. But yet enough to understand that I needed to get out there fast. I let go of what I was doing and sped out the house and to the trees behind it. Mo followed me- but was so much slower that when I had kneeled down and removed some boars to reveal a girl laying underneath them, I reached out my hand and felt for a pulse.

"She's not dead Mo." I said and tried to remove all the boards. "But she's cold, unconscious and probably hurt… ugh, these boards are too heavy for me to lift. Mo. Get Johnny, Rick, Trenton and Bailey okay? I need some help." Mo nodded and ran away to the house again while I removed the wooden pieces I could. Soon the boys came running, and not long after, also the girls and Ashdene ridge's younger residents.

But there wasn't any time to think about that as I, Bailey, Johnny, Rick and the new boy- Trenton grabbed each part of the biggest wooden piece and together managed to lift it away- just as the girl- perhaps fourteen or fifteen years of age coughed and started waking up. A glimpse of fear came up in her eyes as she looked around at the group of us so I told the others to go inside, and May- Li to call an ambulance while I stayed with her.

"My name's Mike." I said. "Michael Milligan. Can you tell me yours?" The girl tried to move. "No, no, don't move. You might have hurt your back and if you have you might make it worse with moving. Does it hurt anywhere?" The girl hesitated.

"My hand hurts, and my foot, but it's alright. My name is Kenny, just Kenny." It crossed my mind that the gi… Kenny probably wasn't telling me the whole truth. Just one of the clues was a boys' name and "just Kenny?" didn't she have any last name? But I had to let it go and moved on with asking how old she was. "I'm fourteen." She suddenly lifted her hand before I could stop her and not tell her to move, and laid it towards her stomach. I asked her if it hurt but she just answered me no- and didn't give me anymore answers for the questions I asked to keep her awake until the ambulance got there.

Watching Kenny get lifted on a spinal board into the back of the ambulance I had a strange feeling, it was as if my gut- feeling was telling me it wouldn't be long until we met again. But I just shook it off and walked back into the house and the office where I slumped down in my chair and leaned backwards while May- Li sat on the other side of the desk with paper- work.

"Will she be alright?" I had been staring emptily down towards the floor for a couple of seconds when May- Li interrupted.

"Oh ehrm… yeah, yeah I think so." I stuttered. "She had a cut on her hand and her foot is probably sprained pretty badly. She also had quite a lot of cuts from the boards falling on her but- it's nothing deep so she should be just fine. She was lucky." I leaned further back in the chair. "I just have this weird feeling you know. It's like… it's like I'm going to see her again, and that'll mean something." I bit my lip.

"Maybe she'll end up here." May- Li smirked. I just smiled, chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"No. She's probably just some runaway that will be back with her parents before this day is over."

"You should probably go tell the others, they're in the living room and they were pretty worried." I stood up and walked out in the living room with May- Li after me. The residents were all sitting around the lounge doing what they enjoyed the most and- maybe it was all from what had already happened this morning- but for once none of them were fighting. They all looked up when I came into the room, I smiled slightly.

"Her name is Kenny, she's fourteen years old. And she's going to be just fine." Relieved sighs and laughs were spread in the room as I walked over to the boy who had arrived just a week ago and gotten Frank's old room- Trenton Wilburton. "How are you enjoying that book?" I pointed to the book about the Beatles I had given him- he was a big fan of them and that book had just been collecting dust in my bookshelf for the last thirty years so I figured why I wouldn't give it to him.

"It's great Mike- thank you so much." I waved it off- I had already told him about a thousand times that he didn't need to thank me- that I was just happy it was finally coming to any use so I clapped his shoulder and walked back to the office. I hate to say I did- but leaning back in the chair again and with feet on the table- I fell asleep.

"No Kathleen." I spoke to a social worker several hours later in the afternoon. "No we cannot take another child we're more than full already. No…" May- Li came into the room, I told her what was going on. And of course she got on Kathleen's side. We didn't have room for one more. But fact remained- if we didn't take this girl- whom I didn't even know who she was yet- she'd get chucked out on the streets with nowhere else for her to go. So at last I had to tell her yes and walked around the house trying to find somewhere we could put an extra bed.

When Frank first left we had moved Kazima to his old room. But it turned out she couldn't sleep when on her own and after just a few days we managed to get her to tell us. And she got to move back into Carmen's room. Since then the room had been empty until about a week ago when Trenton arrived, and only this weekend we had painted and put the colors he liked. So this room was taken. I walked through the hallway upstairs, in Carmen and Kazima's room it was already two living. And putting a girl and a boy in the same room so that left Faith, Floss, Jody and Tee.

Jody's room wouldn't work- her room was too small, maybe the best option would be Tee or Faith. And Faith had the biggest room so I walked over to hers and knocked the door. "Hey… there's a new girl arriving in… about half an hour… and we have no spare rooms. So… I wondered if it's alright if we'll put her to share room with you." Faith just smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course Mike. Who is she?" I shrugged. I hadn't got a name, not an age, not anything of why she was in care actually. And that was what I told Faith, and just as I was done I heard a knock on the door and rushed down the stairs and opened it. I'd have to tell the others about the new girl later.

**Kenny POV **

The care- worker that the hospital had called when I told them that there was no way I could go back to my parents. I had heard them talking, heard them say that if they made me go to a place like this maybe I could go back to my parents- or at least tell someone who they were in my own time. So here I was.

I had stitches and a big plaster on the back of my hand, my foot hurt by walking on it. It was sprained but I refused using crutches- walking would make it heal faster anyways so why wouldn't I? I looked around and suddenly recognized the place, this was the place the ambulance had arrived when I was sent to the hospital this morning.

I had told the doctor I had at the hospital I was pregnant. I needed to know that if Boo had been harmed in any way. The doctor told me that the baby's heart should just have started beating and took a sonogram. It was beating steadily and the doctor couldn't find any signs of that my baby had been hurt. I was happy for that of course- yet it was a part of me- and I was so ashamed of it. That told me that if the baby had been hurt and killed, maybe it would have been easier.

I shook the thoughts off. I loved my baby already and I had been so afraid Boo had gotten hurt. I was so relieved Boo hadn't so… I was just relieved right now, as I looked up towards the door in front of me in front of the social worker Kathleen was just opening and the man- Mike or whatever his name was opened the door and then stopped and stared at me.

"Hey… nice to see you again. Let me take your bag." I had managed to get my bag with me when I was sent to the hospital this morning so it hung on one of my shoulders. Mike grabbed the shoulder strap but I pulled away rudely, while fizzling to him not to touch my stuff. He just smiled softly and led me inside the building.

There were a few children standing in the hallway. A girl with long dark- brown hair stood by a corner with a boy with a big afro. A boy with brown hair and glasses was whispering so everyone could hear it to a girl with curly red hair that I was the girl from this morning. I felt a hand on my back and Mike led me through a door on my right and into an office.

"Sit down" he pointed with his whole hand towards a couch and I slowly sat down while he sat down in a chair and grabbed a bunch of papers and a pencil. Kathleen sat down by me so I pulled up so far towards the edge of the sofa I could without sitting on the arm support. They talked, and talked, and talked, and talked… I didn't listen too much. But I knew they were talking about me. At last Kathleen said goodbye for now and went out of the room.

"Come on. We'll go meet the others… or maybe we should let you put down your bag first. Come on, you'll have to share with Faith." Mike led me up a set of stairs and into a room wallpapered in some green- blue pattern and with different posters of bands and sports. "And this is Faith." Mike nodded towards a black girl, perhaps a bit older than me who sat on a bed with a magazine. "And Faith, this is Kenny. The new girl."

"MIKE" We suddenly heard. "You need to speak to Bailey… he's all over my stuff aga…" a boy with spiky brown hair came into the room and stopped in the middle of a word when he saw me, and then just stood there, his chin dropped and then he shook his head. "Hi… I'm Johnny, Johnny Taylor." I hesitated before taking the hand he held out.

"I'm Kenny, just Kenny."

"Ehrm… Would you want me to show you around? Let you meet the others… come on" Mike slightly pushed me while he thanked Johnny for doing it. And I followed him out the room and down the stairs to meet the others.

**So that's it. There is a quite important A/N for all of my readers on my profile so… I'd say you need to check it out… I'll try to work at some other story now but I promise that I won't give up on any story I promise. **

**I have made polyvore- edits for both Kenny and Trenton, please check them out and tell me what you think. **


	3. Pregnant

**Wilhelm Wigworthy:** Thank you for your review and you're welcome

**Cookie05:** I'm glad you think so, thank you for your review.

**LocalXmusicXjellybeanX:** Thank you "phew" I was hoping I did. I forgot the names I gave to Trenton's mum and stepdad, so I'll give them new ones and I hope they're alright with you.

**TamJaspie:** Thanks, what does developed mean? I update as soon as I've got the new chapter finished.

**Crystalhauntress642:** Thank you for the favorite and follow

**Bizarrepinaple15:** Thank you. I love the reviews when we actually get to know what is good and what can be worked on. I'll try to work on my descriptions. Thank you, thank you, thank you and I'm glad you liked it.

**So… onto the chapter **

I walked after Johnny downstairs again, and into a living room where they're sat a bunch of children and teenagers. A few of them I recognized, the girl with the long brown hair and the boy with the big afro sat in a sofa talking quietly to each other- they presented themselves as Jody and Tyler and I also recognized- also from the hallway- the boy with the brown hair and glasses and the girl with the curly red hair- whose names were Mo and Floss.

A black girl and a brown- haired boy were playing pool and told their names were Kazima and Rick. Kazima beat Rick in the game just as I came over and then held the pool stick to me wondering if I wanted to play. I shook my head at her question- I was probably the worst ever at pool and had never been much for it.

A dark girl fully dressed in pink and a blonde girl sat in one of the sofa and told me their names were Carmen and Tee- Tee turned out to be the younger sister of Johnny. And then for a blonde curly- haired boy that sat in a chair with a book about giraffes- Harry. Bailey- a black boy crazy for football. And at last- Trenton- a boy that sat in the sofa with a book about the Beatles.

"Hey." Trenton pulled out his headphones and held out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Trenton… Trenton Wilburton. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and then shoved my hands in my pockets and sat down on the arm support by Trenton. I was starting to feel dizzy for standing up for so long- oh the joys with being pregnant!- But I did my best not to show it.

"I'm a bit tired." I said at last and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while." Johnny said something to me but I ignored it and hurried up the stairs and into some room just as I heard someone shout to me not to go in there. But too late, and I had barely touched the door when I felt freezing water soak all of me before a bucket full of it fell down on my head.

I threw the bucket off my head and in panic by the freezing cold water tried to shake as much as possible out of my hair to get it away from me barely noticing what was happening around me. At last I realized that I couldn't get off anymore of the freezing cold water I stopped and looked around. This was when I could guess I had screamed because everyone I had met before- including Mike and May-Li stood around.

"Sorry Kenny." Tyler said- apparently doing his best not to laugh. "It wasn't meant for you. Yours and Faith's room is over there." He pointed to the door right down the hall. I sighed- of course I'd taken the wrong door and out of any door I could have chosen I choose the one with a bucket of icy water standing on top of it. I didn't mind wasting any energy on Tyler- and also Jody who seemed to be a part of the whole thing – as Mike seemed to be shouting at them the whole way downstairs and to the office while Tee came running with a towel- I walked into mine and Faith's room- the right room this time to get away from the others and be able to change shirt to a warm and dry one.

Faith had already left the hallway and was looking for something on a shelf. I bent down and picked up my backpack to put it on the desktop and try to pull up a new hoodie and T- shirt, the only thing there was a problem with that was that I'd forgotten about the brochures I'd gotten from the hospital. About pregnancies and being single and teenager and pregnant. I had wrapped them into the hoodie I pulled up but didn't realize it until Faith had bent down to pick them up.

"Here… you dropped… these." I heard on the tone on her voice that she knew. I took them without looking at her and put them back in my backpack. I knew that she knew- that she had seen. But I didn't say one word or even look at her except for asking her to show me to the bathroom so I could go and change clothes. Right when I walked into the bathroom I turned around to see Faith stand and look meaningful at me. I sighed and turned again and walked into the bathroom.

"So are you?" Faith asked when I came back and hung the wet clothes on a chair. I knew perfectly well what she meant but I still asked what. "Are you pregnant? Because if you are I think you should tell Mike." I sighed and pulled up my phone from my backpack and sent a text message to Scotty wondering if he could send my usual clothes here.

"Yes I am." I said at last. "But I'm not gonna tell Mike- at least not yet." Before Faith could say anything else I walked out of the room and down the stairs again. The boy that had earlier been sitting and reading about The Beatles now stood in the kitchen that I found when I walked around trying to memorize where everything was- he was cleaning off the table.

"Brandon was it right?"

"Trenton" He answered my question. I started apologizing but he just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. That's just life when you've got an unusual name." I chuckled and sat down on a chair by the table. Trenton finished doing the table and then jumped up to sit on the kitchen bench. For several minutes we both just sat there during silence. My phone beeped when I had an answer from Scotty.

_I'll send you your things. Don't worry. I took them out from your room before your mother woke up so it looked like you'd taken it all. Can you give me the name of someone else there? Then it won't be anyone seeing your name at it when it will have gone enough of time for the police to start looking for you- believe me they will. _

"Trenton." I exclaimed starting to get nervous. "There's a friend of mine who wants to send me something. But… during some circumstances writing my name on it wouldn't be a very bright idea so… would it be alright if he sent it to you instead?" Trenton looked confused, for a moment I was afraid he would ask for the whole truth- but then he answered me yes. I breathed out and sent his name back to Scotty.

"Floss." I suddenly heard when I sat almost half- sleeping by the table, and looked up to see Trenton jump down from the bench and walked over to the girl with the curly red hair come in- in her pyjamas into the kitchen. "I thought you had gone to bed. Is there something wrong?" He kneeled down to reach Floss's height.

"No. I just wanted a glass of water." Trenton smiled, took a glass from a cupboard and poured water in it before giving it to Floss. While drinking the water Floss came walking around the table and looked to me. She reached up with the hand that wasn't holding the glass and took a tress of my darker red hair in her hand. "You've got almost the same hair- color as me." She said even though my hair was quite a lot darker than hers. "We could have been sisters… do you have any brothers or sisters? I don't know if I have any." I shook my head.

"No Floss. I don't have any brothers or sisters." I yawned, oh another one of the joys with being pregnant was getting more easily tired than usual. "It's been a lot happening today. I think I'll go to bed." I was on my way out of the kitchen when Trenton asked if I was alright- then told me that I looked a bit pale. "Yeah… I'm just tired." He thought for a second and then said to me that he'd tell Mike that I had gone to bed and I walked upstairs.

I had always been one to fall asleep as soon as I laid my head down on the pillow but today I laid awake for long after both Faith and Mike had asked me multiple times if I was alright- and I just as many times answered them that I was fine just a bit tired. Stared into the wall and went through everything that had changed today. So… I had gone from living in a house full of adults that acted like children to live in a house full of actual children. How "wonderful"!

At last, long after Faith had gone to bed and fallen asleep and I had been listening to her slow breaths for at least an hour. I turned to lay on my other side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with a sharp intake of breath what felt like suddenly, and immediately was sure of three things. The first was that this was not a human hour to be awake. The second being that I was coming down with severe morning sickness and the third being that if I would try to get to a bathroom I would most likely throw up in the hallway. I looked around and ended up crouching over a trashcan in a corner, everything that I had eaten the last time I ate something at all making its way through me and into the can.

Of course- despite my struggle to keeping as quiet as possible I woke Faith up and she jumped out of bed before I could protest and kneeled down by me and started rubbing my back. "Okay, you're okay." She comforted and continued rubbing my back until it had stopped and I- during trying to take as deep breaths as possible rested my forehead against a wall and tried to relax. "Is it morning sickness?" I nodded. "Should I get Mike?" I shook my head. "Are you still feeling sick?" I hesitated a few seconds and felt, then shook my head again and turned so I could sit and lean my back against the wall. Faith had gone out of the room and I hoped it wasn't to get Mike despite my answer.

"Here" She came back with a wet washcloth and a glass of water that she reached to me. I slowly took small sips of the water and then wiped off my face with the washcloth while Faith changed the bag in the trash and took it outside to throw it in the dustbin and then came back with a new plastic bag for it.

"I could have done that you know." I stood up, sat down on my bed and put the washcloth and the empty glass in the bookshelf that worked as my bedside table. "And I'm sorry I woke you up." I threw an eye on my watch to see it was half past five in the morning. Faith told me not to say I was sorry and then went back to sleep. I couldn't sleep anymore so I laid with Internet on my phone for another hour and a half before I heard someone get up and make hers or his way downstairs, I waited for another while and then went downstairs myself to find Trenton make breakfast for himself.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He replied, putting a thick layer of Marmite on his bread. I grimaced to it- thinking he was looking in another direction and then heard him chuckle. "You don't like Marmite?" I shook my head. "I know… either you hate it or you love it right?" I nodded. "Want breakfast? There are other things than Marmite?" I shrugged, and then we both heard my stomach rumble- not so weird because I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and on top of that thrown up. "Cheese?" It took me a while to understand what he was asking, then I nodded and took a piece of the bread that already laid on the top of the desk of the kitchen bench.

"So how come you're up now?" I asked- mostly to have something said. "It's only seven and you don't have school today right?" He shook his head, then shrugged and said with a quite confused tone in his voice that he had never been able to sleep for any longer than this after he had lived with someone he called 'Mac'" I was very sneaky by nature, but chose not to ask anything more about that as Trenton seemed to have gotten distant and sad look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

I had always loved mornings, it was the only time a day I could be alone in mine and mum's room and do what I wanted as long as it was quiet, and just think to myself because no staff would come in at that time and mum was still sleeping. But I had to admit that a morning with sitting babbling with Trenton- eating way too many sandwiches was a pretty good morning too.

After about an hour Mike came into the room. "Oh great Trenton. You've gotten yourself a morning- buddy." He sat down rubbing the sleep of his eyes, Trenton stood up to put on coffee and Faith came into the kitchen and told us she was going out running. Right before she went out she gave me a meaning look that I knew meant that she thought I should tell Mike about the fact that I was pregnant.

Faith gave me quite a lot of those looks during that day and the next, two days later at the Thursday I still hadn't told Mike when he came out in the living room and asked if someone wanted to help him set the table for dinner. Faith shot me another one of those looks, and I stood up and said I would help him. I had been alone quite a few times the last two days cause the others had gone back to school, but now I made a decision that I was going to tell him- if that was what would make Faith shoot me those looks then…

But I still hadn't told Mike when I put the last mug on the table standing with my back towards the bench where Mike stood by the stove. I ignored the dizziness that had been nagging me all day and turned to Mike- trying not to sway because it was getting too bad. "Mike." I exclaimed. "There's something you should know." I took a step towards him but had to put a hand on the kitchen island when the dizziness started getting overwhelming. "I'm…"

"Kenny," With a worried look he came towards me. And that's the last thing I remembered before everything went black and I knew I was falling.

"Kenny… Kenny can you open your eyes for us sweetheart?" I heard May- Li's voice what to me felt like suddenly. But it seemed so distant. "Kenny please." Someone was stroking my cheek and pulling away a tress of my fringe from my face. "Kenny…" I lifted my hand and rubbed my eyes before slowly opening them to look up to Mike, May- Li and Faith standing by my bed- how had I ended up here?

"I…" I began, getting hit by a wave of nausea- Faith understood and held the trash can under my chin just in time before I threw up- for what felt like the hundredth time this week. I laid back down when it was over to see May- Li and Mike looking even more worriedly down at me.

"Kenny… you need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Mike looked confused to Faith, then to me, then to Faith again and then to me. And I knew that I had to tell.

"I'm pregnant."

**Oh… so that's…. well… I don't know. **

**For writing this I had two pages with stuff about side effects of pregnancy up, and also a calendar to use for another one of my stories so I was wondering. If I saved them up… and left the laptop at the kitchen table and my dad saw it… would I be able to make him freak out then? Haha, no, not even I am that evil. **


	4. All day long sickness

**TamJaspie: **In fact, neither can I. Yeah… I haven't tried yet though. Maybe I should.

**Cookie05: **Yeah and I am so, so sorry I left that cliffhanger and then didn't update in ages.

**LocalXmusicXjellybeanX: **Thank you. "Phew" I was hoping I did. Haha, yeah I totally forgot those names. I am so, so sorry for leaving that cliffhanger and then not updating in ages.

**I am so, so sorry for the wait. I have been so bad with updating lately, reasons are on the top of my profile if you want to know. **

**I finished a little one- shot the other night. It's called Loveable and I've been working on it since November then finally finished it… you can go read it if you want. **

"_I'm pregnant" _

A very tensed silence fell over the room. It was like the world had stopped, Mike, May- Li, I and Faith had all silenced. I didn't know what else to say- for me there wasn't really anything left to say but I guessed the others just didn't know what to say. Mike sighed and bit his lip- he seemed to be wondering about what to say next- what he could say.

"So this was why you were so distressed about if you may have hurt your stomach when that barn had fallen?" He sighed- more of a statement than a question. I nodded. "Was… your little one hurt? Could they figure out if it was?" I nodded.

"Yeah- they made an ultrasound and there wasn't any damage done on the baby… I can still stay here can I?" That question had been spinning in my head the last few days, now I asked it before I had the time to change my mind because if I couldn't stay here I wouldn't know where else I could go. Mike sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and told the others to leave the room. When the door was closed after them he turned to me and I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, you can stay here through the whole pregnancy- but after the child is born he or she cannot. We haven't got any education to take care of infants or toddlers so then you either need to give it up for adoption, a foster family or another care home. Or you both need to move to a care home for teenage mothers and their children.

Well that didn't make my decision any easier to make did it? For a moment I had wished he'd tell me that I'd have to stay here and give the baby up- it would be so easy if I didn't have to make this decision on my own. I sighed. "You alright?" Mike asked, I nodded and rested my head against the closest shelf of the bookshelf. "How did this happen?" I understood he was talking about the pregnancy.

"As far as I know there's only one way to make it happen unless you're over eighteen." I snap. Mike goes bright red. "No but seriously, it was something that we were both choosing to do. I wasn't raped or anything. And no I wasn't kicked out when I told my parents I was pregnant." I hesitated. "I chose to leave before they found out." I chose to say they meaning both mum and the rest of the residents and the staff on Sunshine- and because I knew that if I said "she" there would be further questions about my dad.

"Sometimes people…" Mike began then hesitated. "People think that other people will choose to react in a way and therefore chooses not to do anything or wait with something because they think that these people will react in a certain way. And therefore they choose what for the moment seems like the best, so they won't have to tell." I could understand where this was going. "But the thing is- you never know how a person's going to react until you've told them. So usually…"

"It's a good idea to try?" I sighed. "Seriously Mike, you don't know my mum and you don't know my dad. You don't know my mum's… friends and you don't know any of them I've been living with before- you don't even where I used to live or anything about my life before that freaking barn fell on me." I bit my lip. "And I was doing just fine before that, I only made a stupid choice that made me end up here and do you know what?" As soon as I realized what I was going to say. "Never mind."

"No… Kenny what were you going to say?" I didn't want him nagging on me so I just went with something that would make him give up on it and laid down again.

"I'm tired… can I just be alone for a moment and rest." Mike pulled his hand over my forehead- feeling it with the back of his hand in case I had a temperature. I wasn't actually that tired, a bit but not too- I had just wanted to blow the conversation off, yet I closed my eyes and felt when Mike pulled a blanket over me- but kept my eyes closed until I heard the door close after him, first then I opened my eyes again and rolled over to my back and stared up in the ceiling.

I wasn't going to tell him- I actually hadn't really admitted it to myself yet. But Mike was one of those people and persona's that I probably would have needed every moment of my life living at sunshine. I loved how he just simply felt my forehead to feel if it was hot- instead of backing away like my mum used to have done when she thought that I might be ill not to get caught. I loved how he just accepted the fact that I was tired without continuing to nag me to tell him because he was so curious, I loved how he kept silent walking out of the room. And those were things that just were to other people- while they didn't work much at all for the kind of people like the ones living at Sunshine.

I sighed and turned over on my back again leaning my head backwards. I wasn't tired but if I stood up now and went out of mine and Faith's room Mike would start asking questions I didn't want to answer. Maybe if I waited a while he would have forgotten his questions for the moment and if he'd ask them later then maybe I could have come up with some other excuse not to answer him- or just some great lie for an answer!

I heard the sound of the others having dinner downstairs and rolled over to my side again, pulling an arm around my stomach because it started rumbling because of how hungry I was. I sighed, I really couldn't have come up with something that would let me go downstairs and have dinner with the others? To check if I could just make the time go a little faster and sleep I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

"Hey." What felt like one second later I woke up from hearing May-Li talking to me. I opened my eyes and pushed myself up- and I wasn't even falling asleep! Well I guess I had anyway. "You okay Kenny?" I looked over to her and nodded tiredly turning around to lean against the wall. "I brought some toast, you need to eat- and don't think we didn't notice that you barely ate anything for lunch. I know what it means when someone just eats a bit of potato and then sit and push the rest of the food back and forth on the plate until it's gotten cold."

"You do? Then you would have known eating that fish woulda killed me!" I mumbled. Not clear enough for her to hear. And slightly fingered on the epi- pen that laid under my mattress- for some reason I had always been ashamed of being allergic. Or well, not for just any reason but because of some old guy that lived on Sunshine when I was little told me that he thought that allergies were signs of weaknesses and the stronger the reaction the weaker the person- Idiot.

Or idiots! Idiot him for believing that and idiot me for believing in him!

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." I reached for the toast and took a bite so I would not have to answer any annoying questions. May- Li sighed and leaned towards her knees with her elbows. I looked down not to have to look at her and callously chewed on my toast. I didn't feel hungry anymore so I just put the sandwich down again.

"Come on now Kenny." May- Li exclaimed calm but firmly. "You need to eat." I sighed and hugged my legs, mumbling about that I wasn't hungry. Then May- Li sighed too. "I'll leave it here. Please try to eat some more." She stood up and walked out the door closing it behind her. I took the piece of toast and chewed on it callously again. Trying to ignore the nausea that started creeping up my throat- again.

"Ugh" I threw the toast down at the plate when it was clear the eating was only making it worse. I needed some air so I stood up and walked out in the back garden, walked through the trees and sat down with my back against a tree where they couldn't see me from Ashdene Ridge, trying to draw deep breaths to ease the nausea which actually didn't help much.

"Are you okay?" I heard May- Li's voice and she came walking. I had been so concentrated on myself I hadn't heard when she came walking. "Hey. Are you feeling sick again?" I nodded, just couldn't get myself to speak as every movement made me feel even more sick. "It's alright." When I moved a bit to lean forward May- Li placed her palm against my back. "Deep breaths, you're gonna be just fine."

I swallowed, and continued trying to fight against the nausea. "Don't fight against it Kenny." May- Li said as if she could read my thoughts. "Just relax." I looked up, but it didn't last long as I lurched forward and threw up. "Okay, you're okay." I felt May- Li's hand rubbing circles on my back and kept leaned forward as I lurched forward again. Feeling tears burn behind my eyes as I started dry- heaving.

"Oh…" I suddenly heard a voice from a boy standing by us and looked up fast to see Trenton there. May- Li told him to get Mike and Trenton right away ran away towards the house about thirty seconds later coming running back with Mike after him just as I finished and then leaned against May-Li's shoulder too worn out to hold myself upright.

"Is there something I can do?" Trenton seemed helpless. Mike showed him to come over and with each of my arms around Mike's and Trenton's shoulders we slowly made our way back to the dumping ground. May- Li ran before us to fix something while we slowly walked back. When we came through the hallway and slowly up the stairs towards the second floor I could see the others standing around looking to me. Several of them worriedly.

Johnny broke through the crowd and helped Mike and Trenton help me up the stairs. At this point I was so drowsy they were more or less pulling me forward but when we came into mine and Faith's room I steadied a bit onto my feet and then mostly fell into bed. I just wanted to go to sleep. "No Kenny. Don't fall asleep yet. You need to drink something." I shook my head.

"At least clean out your mouth and spit it out." May- Li pushed me up to sit and I took the glass she reached me but my hand was shaking so much I could barely hold onto it as I cleaned out my mouth, spat it out in the bucket they had placed by my bed and then laid back down feeling someone pushing a thermometer under my tongue. I wanted to protest but couldn't fight the energy to speak again and just waited for it to beep- which seemed to make my head want to blow up because of the headache that had started pounding through my head.

"Oh sweetheart" May- Li brushed her hand over my forehead, and despite my drowsiness I could feel her hand felt cold to me. But that was the last thing I thought before my head fell to the side and I drifted off to sleep. Hoping and believing that I would feel better once I woke up after a few hours of sleep.

But I was wrong, first I didn't even get to sleep for half an hour. And when I woke up I felt even worse. My mouth and throat was so dry I could barely breathe and I could barely keep my eyes open because the dizziness was making me nauseated. "Here" May- Li's voice was heard but yet again every sound was making my head pound and May- Li held an arm to my back helping me to sit up, then she held a glass towards my lip.

I tried shaking my head. I didn't want to, I would just be sick again but she tipped the glass over. "Come on Kenny. You need water." I didn't see any other way out of this then to simply take small sips of water from the cup. Which I highly regretted when I, two seconds later hung over the bucket dry heaving.

**Mike POV **

The rest of us were all gathered in the living room. We hadn't told the others that Kenny was pregnant- of course that would have to wait until Kenny could choose herself who would know and how and when. But they were all worried about how ill Kenny seemed to be and Trenton was walking back and forth in the living room because he was too worried to keep still.

We could all hear Kenny being sick again on the second floor. It crossed my mind that I might should have gone up and helped. But what could I do? If there was sometime Kenny wouldn't want an audience or too many people around her it would be right now, so I stayed there in the sofa listening to the dull sound of Trenton's shoes hitting the floor over and over again.

Johnny sat and twisted the thread of the hood between his fingers, Tee was tapping the table but apart from that no one seemed to be moving at all and no one said a word. There was nothing to say! There was nothing anyone could say to calm the worry in all of us! Trenton made a failed attempt to calm himself and sat down by the piano, but his fingers had barely touched the keys before he stood up and started wandering back and forth again.

"Trenton?" Carmen's voice broke through the silence. "Would you stop walking? You're making us all even more nervous?" It was in the almost silence that followed I could hear that Trenton's breaths had gone slow and shallow of him panicking so I stood up and more or less pressed him down on the piano chair.

But as soon as I'd turned around to get him a glass of water he was up on his feet again and walking back and forth. I sighed, but understood that this would happen every time I tried to make the young Wilburton to sit down this would only happen again so I sat down myself again and then we were back at square one again because not even I could let go of what was happening to Kenny enough to make anyone do something else than just sit there and worry.

I took up some magazine from the chair next to me but when I started realizing I didn't even know what I was reading about I put it down again and continued with just sitting there in waiting for some news about Kenny. About half an hour later we heard Kenny start dry- heaving again and this time I had had enough and stood up and hurried up the stairs.

When I came silently into Kenny and Faith's room Kenny was just lying down again and with breaths short and shallow she whimpered silently. I tip- toed over the floor and stroke my hand over her forehead. God the poor girl was burning up. The thermometer laid in the shelf so I took it and then sat down by her. "Hey Kenny." I said softly to her. "I'm just going to be putting this in your mouth okay?" Kenny nodded barely noticeable, but opened her mouth slightly and then closed it to keep the thermometer in it's place.

_39, 2_

"It's gone up." May- Li whispered to me. "I checked it only an hour ago and then it was thirty eight point eight." She bit her lip. "Do you think we should take her to the…" Before May- Li had finished, the door to the room opened and Trenton came in.

"I'm just going to check something okay." He kneeled by Kenny's bed and took her hand, grabbing the skin on the back of her hand and then let go of it and it slowly went back to it's usual position, Trenton worriedly looked back to me and May- Li.

"It's getting quite bad. You need to get Kenny to the hospital right now before it goes even further."

**Dun, dun, dun, duuun. Cliffhanger. So- I hoped I would have this up today and it's now fifteen minutes before midnight YAY. I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time. **


End file.
